Lost Kitten
by kyouruhi24
Summary: Suddenly lost in a foreign country, Lelouch found reluctant company in the form of a little boy with emerald eyes. One Shot. A Christmas Fic. AU


**Title:** Lost Kitten

**Genre:** Romance / Friendship

**Rating**: G

**Parings: **Suzaku X Lelouch

**Summary: **Suddenly lost in a foreign country, Lelouch found reluctant company in the form of a little boy with emerald eyes. One Shot. A Christmas Fic. AU

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at writing a Code Geass Fic. Please be kind to me.

**This fic is dedicated to Tainted Ink and Paper and Serena the Hikari of Love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. All rights reserved to Sunrise and CLAMP.**

**

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tokyo.

The city without rival in the world.

Once known as the fishing village named Edo, Tokyo stood on the cutting edge of the future as a blend of high technology and tradition; the megalopolis of over 32 million whose amorphous structure was incomprehensibly versatile yet so complex to many others. From one end was a city full of ancient Japanese customs and from the other was a super modern business conurbation.

And within the center, was eight years old Lelouch vi Britannia, **lost**, amidst buzzing streets and blinking lights of the city.

"Are you lost?"

Frowning as he glanced up at the person who dared talk to him, Lelouch found a boy, probably his age (with emerald eyes and a stupid grin enough to break his face), walking over to take a closer look at him. The brown haired boy, to Lelouch's sudden bout of envy, was comfortably dressed in winter clothes complete with gloves, muffs and a scarf.

Lelouch gave a noncommittal grunt.

'_Another Japanese who speaks not a word of English,'_ his young mind supplied. Really, of all the expensive tutors his father hired for him, how come no one ever thought of teaching him Japanese? Amethyst eyes narrowed. _'Those imbeciles,'_ he thought bitterly. Of course, never at fault, for he would never blame himself for something he had no control of, Lelouch, _instead_, glared at the expanse of white behind the boy's shadow, silently praying for anyone of the guards to finally locate his person.

It was snowing.

Lelouch shivered; irate at the reminder of his state of dress (Britannia was never as cold as Japan during winter).

Lelouch snapped back to reality at the violent poke to this side. "What?!" he growled, furious at the Japanese boy who had the guts to touch him.

The boy blinked back at him, and then huffed, tinted cheeks puffed out. "It's your fault, you know. You didn't answer my question," he replied in perfect English.

It was now Lelouch's turn to blink. Apparently, the boy was not as dim-witted as he thought he would be. Lelouch suddenly saw him in a new light.

"....uhm, so?" The boy peered back at him questioningly.

Lelouch shot him a confused look. "...so, what?"

The boy, Lelouch noted with interest, looked a bit peeved by now.

"I asked you if you were lost or not."

'_Duh,'_ Lelouch answered mentally.

But of course, little prideful Lelouch would not admit that. Not to some boy who could do nothing for him anyways. They were at the same age, damn it. So, nope. Definitely not.

Lelouch straightened up, tilting his pretty little head condescendingly. "No, I'm not lost. I'm just here minding my own business, standing outside some Japanese restaurant, alone in the middle of the night because I want to freeze and wander knowingly in the dark. So, there. Sorry to burst your ridiculous bubble, but I'm not lost. I just want to be outside. That's all."

"In your shirt and pants? Without your coat, a scarf and a pair of gloves?"

Lelouch flushed darkly. "...o-of course! I just removed them. I feel **hot** with them on. I love the cold after all."

As if in protest, the cold winter wind blew, making Lelouch shiver involuntarily. Noting the other's amused smile, he exclaimed, "...I-I'm not cold! I just felt excited with the wind. That's all."

"...right," the boy replied disbelievingly, observing Lelouch's empty hands.

Lelouch, about to mutter another round of excuses, halted with the feeling of soft fabric being wound around his neck.

It was the boy's scarf.

It was green.

Just like his eyes.

Noticing the look Lelouch was giving him, the boy grinned sheepishly, "I suddenly felt **hot** with them on."

Lelouch frowned, about to berate him for using his words and having no originality, when a melodious voice pierced the winter air.

"Suzaku, where are you?" A woman in her late twenties called out upon exiting the restaurant they were standing near on.

"I'm right here mom!" the boy, now named 'Suzaku,' answered back, waving for his mother to come over. When she reached them, Lelouch noted the uncanny resemblance of their emerald eyes. They were warm.

She turned to him. "Who's this? A friend of yours?"

Lelouch went back to reality to reply an indignant, "No, I'm-"

"Yes."

Lelouch glared at Suzaku, aghast. As if he would be friends with some Japanese commoner.

"Really?"

"Yup. His name is..uh.."

"Lelouch," he supplied, resisting the urge to slap a pale hand to his mouth.

"Yes. That's it. Mom, this is Lelouch. And he's lost."

"No, I'm not!"

A bit surprised at the sudden outburst, Suzaku's mother turned to her son and asked, "Suzaku, dear, what's going on here?"

Suzaku explained Lelouch's situation with more enthusiasm than necessary ("Mom, he looked just like a poor kitten standing there so I-").

Lelouch's eyebrow twitched.

Of course, let it never be forgotten Suzaku's tremendously imaginative mind.

The indulgent smile on his mother's face was testament to that.

"...and Lelouch said that he just like being outside and wandering in the dark. But I know he's lying. (_'That git!' _Lelouch thought furiously'). I mean, kids are not supposed to be out alone, right? It's Christmas, after all."

And as if someone had thrown hot coffee to his face, Lelouch remembered the exact reason why he was out in the cold in the first place. His eyes narrowed, '_Father, you liar.'_

Worried and quite unsure (this was her son, after all), the woman turned to him with questioning eyes.

Lelouch, realizing the situation he was in, gave an exhausted sigh. "I apologize, ma'am. Suzaku... just happened to misunderstand my situation." And before the other boy could protest, Lelouch continued, "I'm not lost. I..I'm just waiting for my parents to come (_from Britannia_. But they need not know that). I'm sure they'll be here in no time ('_I hope,_' Lelouch carried on inwardly).

Still unconvinced, Suzaku's mother asked with a worried glance, "Are you sure about that?"

'_No,' _his mind supplied. Lelouch was not sure. Never without doubt when it came to his father.

But this is Lelouch vi Britannia. He's supposed to be always certain about things. So, with a look that had been bending the royal court to his will for years, Lelouch answered back with a confident smile, "Yes, I'm sure."

The woman smiled warmly. "Alright then. If you say so." She turned to her son who was currently eyeing the other boy with a pout. "Come on now, Suzaku. Your father is waiting."

Brightening up at the mention of his father, Suzaku clasped her outstretched hands with an excited grin. When settled, he stared back at Lelouch, still a bit torn. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Lelouch shook his head 'no.'

A bit wounded, Suzaku trudged to his mother's side.

"Well, we'll be on our way, then."

Lelouch nodded. "Thank you for your concern, ma'am. Have a safe trip home."

Lelouch gazed at Suzaku who's looking at anything but him, a wounded puppy look still gracing his face.

He groaned mentally.

He so didn't want to do this.

"Suzaku," Lelouch called out, but the brunette still refused to meet his eyes. With a sigh, Lelouch walked up to the other boy ('_I'm so going to regret this. I just know it.'_), and leaned up to place an innocent little kiss on Suzaku's mouth.

It was quick.

Quick, but daring enough to set Suzaku's cheeks aflame. He spluttered, "L-lelouch!"

Suzaku's mother stifled a giggle.

"What?" Lelouch bit back, annoyed at the small flush creeping to his face. "It's a typical Britannian greeting, you idiot. Are you not aware of that?"

Suzaku's eyes widened. "...W-well I.. uh..."

Lelouch huffed. "Figures." Then, realizing that he was stalling them (but of course would never blame himself), Lelouch said, "Well, aren't you going? Your mother has been waiting ages ago."

Gazing up to his mother, who was smiling at having witnessed his first kiss (_with a boy!)_, Suzaku nodded, whirled and began tracing the steps back to home.

'_Well, that was fast,'_ Lelouch thought with surprise, now left again in the cold.

But suddenly, without warning, Suzaku halted, turned around and went running back to a confused Lelouch.

"What? Forgot something?"

Without explanation, Suzaku leaned in and kissed him on the lips with a, "_MerryChristmas,Lelouch_!" then rushed back to his highly amused mother, ears a very suspicious color of red.

Lelouch blinked.

After some seconds passed, for the first time that evening (since running out of the hotel he was staying), Lelouch vi Britannia evoked a small smile. "Yeah, Merry Christmas."

When the shouts of 'Your highness' and 'Prince Lelouch' rang in the air, the pair was already gone. Jeremiah Gottwald, the Chief Guard, rushed to him, apologized profusely (Forgive me, your highness. My incompetence is inexcusable. I'm willing to accept any punishment you have for me."), and fussed over his lack of proper attire.

Lelouch held up a hand. "It's alright. I'm fine. Just take me back to the hotel, **Orange**. I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

"Yes, your highness," Jeremiah bowed deeply, acknowledging the use of his silly nickname as the young prince's punishment.

When he was escorted to the car and back to the Imperial Hotel, Lelouch was still wearing the green scarf.

It smelled of cookies.

Just like him.

* * *

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**AN:** Ok, so that's my first (pathetic) attempt at a CODE GEASS fic. And shonen-ai (kinda) for that matter. (I'm a whore for all boy's love goodness, but I never get around at writing one).

This is actually a trial fic. There is actually a more complex story that I'm planning to write (thanks to **Tainted Ink and Paper **and **Serena the Hikari of Love**'s encouragements to not give the plot bunny to others). Thus, I dedicate this fic to both of you. *bow*

And since, this is a practice fic, don't hesitate to tell me what you think.

Your comments (insults, flames and complaints) will make me a better writer for my next attempt at suzalulu goodness.

So what are you waiting for?

*ducks and runs away from angry suzalulu fans*

PS: The next fic (to be released at the end of January) is entitled "**Twisted Fairytale."**

See you!


End file.
